Frozen Raindrops
by siriuslight
Summary: 7 promps of love for Gruvia weeks/1. Memories, Dan saat mataku terpejam, Kulihat sosokmu dan kenangan bersama kita dulu."/Mind to RnR?
**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : OOC and typo(s)**

 **Pair : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **ー**

 **1\. Memories**

~ _Dan saat mataku terpejam, Kulihat sosokmu dan kenangan bersama kita dulu._

。

。

。

Juvia membuka matanya, Menatap tetes air hujan yang jatuh perlahan dari teras rumahnya. Sebelah tangannya menyangga kepala mungilnya di daun jendela, manik birunya menatap jalan kosong yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya.

Jalan yang kini hanya dirinya seorang tapaki.

Juvia menyertitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Jalan itu telah basah tergenang air hujan yang terus turun, Bunga bunga yang ia tanam di sepanjang jalan terlihat merunduk, lelah dengan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Seakan menggambarkan hatinya yang kinipun, terasa kosong.

Kedua bibir mungilnya menekuk, matanya memandang sebuah pohon maple yang mulai kehilangan daun-daun hijaunya. Ikut layu dan hanyut bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir. Seakan membawa perasaanya lenyap di antara aliran air yang menembus tanah di bawahnya.

Sesaat itu juga, Ia mengembuskan nafas dalam. Perasaan sedih kembali melilit perasaanya dengan erat. Sebenarnya ia tak mau begini. Diam memandang kosong jalan dan pepohonan seakan berharap bila sesosok pemuda yang telah ia nanti kedatangannya akan datang kembali, Tersenyum kecil dan memanggil namanya untuk segera masuk bersama ke dalam rumah disaat hujan turun. Atau paling tidak, akan ada lagi seseorang yang menemaninya berjalan menembus hutan untuk sekedar berkeliling membunuh waktu, dan bila senja tiba, mereka berdua akan kembali ke rumah menapaki jalan berbatu yang ada di depan rumah mereka.

Mereka. Ya, mereka yang tidak ada lagi keberadaannya untuk Juvia sebut.

Manik Juvia bergerak menatap kesekeliling rumah. Sepasang baju dan celana masih tergantung rapi di samping lemari. Dua gelas _beer_ masih tertata rapi di atas meja. Sepasang kursi kayu tersusun rapi di antara meja makan. Semuanya masih terlihat sama sejak terakhir kali pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah ini, rumah mereka.

Perlahan memori memori kecil kembali berputar di otaknya. Juvia ingat bagaimana ia terus mengomeli Pemuda bernama Gray karna terus-terusan menaruh baju bajunya di sembarang tempat. Juvia ingat bagaima mereka menghabiskan malam berdua hanya dengan berbicara, berbagi cerita yang masing-masih belum mereka ketahui ada, saling mengenal lebih dalam hingga waktupun tak jadi pembatas saat keduanya sadar matahari telah menyelusup dari balik tirai jendela yang mereka pasang. Juvia ingat dikala senyum lebar terus menggantung di bibirnya selagi kedua tangannya sibuk memegang spatula dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka, selagi Gray membantunya menata piring dan gelas yang mereka butuhkan. Terkadang suara mereka terdengar saling menyapa mengisi hening yang ada, terkadang pula mereka biarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dengan hangat.

Ia merindukannya, segala hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan bersama Gray dulu.

Mirisnya, kini ia tak tau dimana Gray kini berada.

Tanpa kabar, pemuda itu pergi menghilang begitu saja. Hanya meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan semu yang melekat di antara sudut-sudut rumah mereka.

Tanpa ia sadari, setets air mata jatuh pelan di atas pipinya begitu permata birunya menangkap sebuah kalung yang tegeletak rapi di atas meja.

Kalung yang selalu tergantung di antara leher milik pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Perlahan, tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan. Dengan perlahan tangannya menggapai kalung yang tegeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Sesaat setelah ia meraihnya, ia meremas kencang kalung tersebut, Seakan dirinya mencoba menyampaikan pesan pada Gray bahwa dirinya begitu merindukan pemuda itu.

Begitu merindukan Gray hingga kenangan-kenangan yang terus berputar di kepalanya terasa bagai silet yang menyayat hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, isak tangis kembali terdengar keluar dari bibirnya, Matanya terasa perih menatap jalan setapak di luar. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, bertanya kapan pemuda itu kembali dan mengganti semua kenangan semu itu menjadi hal yang nyata?

"Gray-sama..." Ia be bisik pelan, menatap kalung yang ia genggam. "Gray-sama.."

"Kembalilah... Aku merindukanmu."

Bruk.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Tertidur di antara tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh menggema di atas genting teras rumah mereka.

。

。

。

" _Gray-sama..."_

 _"Gray-sama..."_

 _"Gray-sama... waktunya makan."_

 _"Gray-sama sudah berapa kali Juvia bilang jangan melempar bajumu di sembarang tempat."_

 _"Juvia kau berisik."_

 _"Gray-sama, Pakai bajumu!"_

 _"Aku mema- Eh, Juvia?!"_

 _"Gray-sama sudah tidur?"_

 _"Belum. Kau tidak bisa tidur, Juvia?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Juvia..."_

 _"Juvia..."_

 _"Juvia, dimana kau taruh kaos hitam bergambar kupu-kupu milikku?"_

 _"Juvia, berhentilah menghayal!"_

 _"Ah~ Gray-sama jahat!"_

 _"Ayo makan, Juvia."_

 _"Selamat makan, Gray-sama!"_

 _"Juvia, sudah tidur? Mau menemaniku duduk di teras luar sebentar?"_

 _"Ya, Gray-sama."_

。

。

。

"Aku merindukanmu." Tanpa sadar, bibir Gray bergerak pelan mengucap dua kata yang selama ini tersendat dan tak dapat ia ucapkan.

Permata gelap pemuda itu menatap kosong pada langit mendung di atas sana. Seakan mencari sesosok gadis yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Kedua alisnya tertekuk. Mengingat kembali kenangan akan gadis itu yang tersimpan baik di dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana kabar gadis itu?

Apa Juvia baik-baik saja berjalan sendirian menapaki jalan berbatu di depan rumah yang mereka bangun bersama?

Apa Juvia masih tersenyum, duduk bersandar di batang pohon maple yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat beristirahat dikala lelah menyapa mereka?

Apa Juvia masih mendengungkan lagu yang sama saat kedua tangannya sibuk memasak, atau melipati baju-baju mereka atau bahkan saat tanpa sadar, Gray jatuh tertidur di atas pangkuan gadis itu dan dapat ia rasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya?

Jujur, Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu dan kenangan mereka berdua.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Ia sendiripun tak sadar bahwa keberadaan Juvia menjadi salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Gray memejamkan matanya sebentar. Perlahan ia membukanya kembali kedua kelopa matanya dan menatap dalam langit gelap di atas selagi kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Tunggulah." Ia berbisik pelan dan mantap. "Tunggulah, Juvia."

 _Dan kali inipun ia yakin..._

"Tinggal seentar lagi." Ia melanjutkan.

 _Untuk kembali,_

"Aku pasti kembali."

 _Dan merajut ulang kenangan mereka berdua yang sempat terhenti._

ー

 **OWARI**

I am back, everyoneee

sudah berapa lama? Hampir setahun?

Saya terima kok kalo kalian pada lupa sama penulis gak inget waktu hiatus kek saya ini. *hiccups*

Ini pemanasan. berhubung it is been a long time since the last time I wrote A fict. and tadaa~~~ Happy Gruvia weeks! Promp pertama ini saya buat mengikuti tema 'Memories' yang udah Gruvia shipper putuskan.

Mengecewakan? Iya karna endingnya saya nulis fict angst lagi? hohoho Gomenasaai, Minna.

Untuk promp tahun ini, saya usahakan untuk bisa nulis semua tema. Jadi, saya akan seneng banget kalo kalian semua bekenan meninggalkan review barang sedikittt aja di cerita (yg planningnya) multichapter ini.

Selamat tahun baru juga /telaaattt/

Happy Gruvia weeks!

ありがとう! Mind to Review?


End file.
